Never Saw You Coming
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: AU After losing Finn Rachel never thought she'd fall in love again but when Blaine and Sam move into the loft after Graduation everything changes. Rachel slowly starts to let someone in her heart again, someone she definitely never saw coming. Samchel fic with mentions of Klaine and Dantana. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Chorus of Lovers

**My first Samchel fic, I hope you like it! Please comment and subscribe :) More chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters still belong to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

Never Saw You Coming

Rachel threw a pillow over her head cursing whoever had come up with the idea to use curtains as room dividers. Blaine and Sam had just moved in a few days ago and Dani had started staying the night more often which resulted in a rather unpleasant soundtrack at night for the single residents. She removed her pillow from her face to breathe praying for silence only to hear moans travelling throughout the loft. Rachel checked the time again and groaned. It was only 2:30 in the morning. Giving up on sleep she threw her blankets to the end of her bed and put on her housecoat and slippers. She rubbed her eyes to stay awake as she found her way to the kitchen to get something to drink, fumbling to find the light switch only to realize the light was already on. She adjusted her eyes to the light and yawned, surprised to see Sam sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up wondering who was there and smiled when he saw Rachel, all cute in her matching PJ set that was pink and trimmed with lace.

"Hey" He said, eating another spoonful of cocoa puffs.

"Couldn't sleep either, uh?" Rachel said getting a glass and pouring herself some orange juice joining him at the table.

"Tell me about it, hearing "oh Kurt, oh Blaine" all night kind of makes it impossible to sleep," He complained.

"Don't forget about the girls over there, they're a bit too physical for my liking," She took a sip of her orange juice but not before Sam started laughing.

"Did you just paint that picture in my head? Oh my god!" he laughed, Rachel trying her hardest to not spit out her orange juice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear, but have you heard them?" She pointed towards Santana's room and as if on cue a loud clunk interrupted the silence followed by Dani moaning "Oh Santana"

"Oh my god, I did not need to hear that" Sam winced, Rachel looking just as repulsed.

"I think we have both been scarred for life," She stated still looking towards Santana's room with her eyes glued open.

He looked over at Rachel, and came up with an idea, "We could leave you know, maybe go for a walk?"

She turned to look at Sam, her eyes still glued open, "I couldn't agree more," She quickly got up from her chair and took her robe off rummaging through the closet to find a coat. "You coming?"

Sam was still seated at the table; he still couldn't get over how cute Rachel looked in her PJs.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you" he said quickly getting to his feet and grabbing his coat off the couch and slipping on his black converse. Rachel looked back at Sam as she swapped her slippers for uggs; she noticed that he was wearing a grey McKinley athletics shirt (the same one Finn once had) and plaid pajama pants. For only being in his PJs, he looked quite handsome she thought. He quickly joined her at the door and followed her out, softly closing the door behind them, leaving the chorus of lovers behind.


	2. An Early Morning Stroll

**First off, thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you guys want me to keep going. Here's the next chapter. I'm not quite sure how I feel about so please review! **

* * *

They stepped out on to the streets of Bushwick taking in the fresh air. Even for being quite a distance from Manhattan, the streets were still alive at night, something Rachel loved about New York. You never had to go far to find what you were looking for. They walked in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company and the city noise. They walked past Rachel and Kurt's favourite bakery, a couple boutiques and a grocery store but the only place that seemed to be open was a 7 eleven down the street. A chill ran through Rachel's back making her shiver, her arm bumping in to Sam's.

"Are you cold? We could find a place to warm up." he asked, it was cooler outside than he thought it would be and he had felt Rachel shiver.

"No, I'm fine. I just got a chill," she replied turning towards him, "so what do you think of New York?"

"Well other than the lovers back there, it's pretty great." He smiled, looking at her noticing she had put her hands in her coat pockets, probably to keep them warm.

"Yeah it is, isn't? It makes you feel like anything can happen," She said looking up at the sky, searching for a star.

"Yeah hopefully, I haven't even found a job yet," he sighed looking down at the sidewalk.

"Sam, you'll find something you love I promise." Rachel reached out and touched his arm to stop him, bringing his head back to her.

"You really think so?" He turned to face Rachel, noticing she had stopped a few steps back.

"I know so, because you have me and I'm not going to stop until we find you the perfect modelling agency," she smiled, Sam had so much potential he just needed help finding it.

"Thank you," He felt a weight coming off his shoulder he hadn't even known was there and for once since arriving in New York he felt he had someone who would always be there for him no matter what.

"That's what friends are for," she smiled as their eyes locked for a moment, raising the tension in the air, "so…" she began, breaking the moment as she started walking, "you coming?" she turned around facing a motionless Sam who still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, yeah," she had broken him out of his trance and he quickly caught up to her, silence once again taking over. Rachel led them through a few side streets, obviously knowing where she was going while Sam on the other hand was completely lost.

"Where are we going? He asked, looking around trying to get a sense of where they were but the street lights were dim.

"You'll see," she smiled, leading them through a few more streets until they were on a path heading through what seemed to be a forest in the dark. However a few minutes later they were in the middle of a large meadow lit by a few lamps and had a small fountain in the middle and a swing set in a corner.

"Wow, I don't feel like I'm in New York," Sam said taking in the scenery before him.

"I know. I found this place by accident one day while I was looking for a short cut back to the loft. I love coming here to think," Rachel wrapped one of her arms around a black lamp post, leaning her head in to relax. Sam turned around and saw her there against the post and smiled, taking his phone out to snap a picture.

"Hey! Did you just take a picture of me in my pajamas?" Rachel ran over to him prepared to give him a slap.

"I couldn't resist," he smiled showing her the picture on his phone.

"I do look pretty adorable, don't -ahh" She said letting out a yawn, "what time is it?"

Sam yawned as he looked back at his phone. "Almost 3:45."

"We've been gone for over an hour? Wow," She yawned again, wiping her eyes to stay awake.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" he asked but they both burst into laughter.

"Come on it's this way," She grabbed his hand and led him out of the meadow to go home, praying the lovebirds would be fast asleep once they returned.


	3. Pancakes Anyone?

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, reviews are always welcome :)**

**Note: I'm going home for my Christmas Break in a few days so I probably won't be writing much but I will continue in the new year.**

**Happy reading and Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

Rachel woke to the smell of pancakes as she laid on her back stretching to get out of bed. She felt her stomach grumble and couldn't wait to get a hand on one of those pancakes. Then she remembered what had happened last night and her desire for pancakes vanished. Grudgingly she got out of bed and threw on her housecoat not being bothered to get dressed or brush her hair. When she entered Blaine was at the stove flipping pancakes and Kurt was reading the latest issue of _Vogue _not aware of her presence.

"Hey," she said, feeling like a complete zombie. How many hours of sleep did she even get last night?

"Hell-whoa what happened to you?" Kurt said closing his magazine, taking in Rachel's zombie look.

She gave him a death glare when Santana came out of her room looking like a ray of sunshine, worsening Rachel's mood.

"Good morning roomies!" Santana beamed, "I had the most fantastic night,"

She smiled back a Dani who came out after her in the midst of putting her hair in a bun. "Are those pancakes? They smell so good," Dani asked joining Blaine at the stove.

"Thanks, it's my family's recipe and they are right about done," Blaine said flipping them once more before turning the stove off and transferring them to a large platter for everyone to share. "Breakfast is served!" he called placing the platter on the table.

The three of them joined Kurt at the table while Rachel went to wake up Sam who was still asleep on the couch.

"Wake up sleepy head," she said kneeling beside him, giving him a little nudge on his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled realizing he was looking at Rachel.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Get up, breakfast is ready," Rachel said getting back on her feet and taking his hands to help him up out of bed.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked following her to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the sex last night pancakes," Rachel said matter-of -factly making Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Dani all blush and put their forks down. Sam went to the cereal cupboard and held out a box, "Cocoa puffs sound good to you then?"

Rachel smiled and pulled out two bowls placing them on the table and joined her friends who still hadn't said a word. Sam sat beside her and poured cocoa puffs into both of their bowls, Rachel pouring the milk and then ate in silence.

"So, you heard us uh," Kurt stated shyly not being able to take the awkwardness anymore.

"Yes, curtains aren't generally sound proof FYI" Rachel said taking a jab at her cocoa puffs.

"I'm sorry, but we can't help it that we're in love, sex just happens," Santana said defending herself.

"But when two roommates have to actually leave the loft at 2:30 in the morning because they can't sleep due to certain noises then yes, you can help it," Sam said, getting angry at Santana.

"We all are so sorry for what happened, we'll try to be more careful next time," Blaine said trying to calm things down, he didn't want this to spiral out of control.

"Thanks, Blaine" with that Sam went back to eating his cocoa puffs and the others followed silently eating their pancakes.

* * *

It was around 7 pm, Sam was playing his guitar and Rachel entered the loft, having just gotten back from her Funny Girl Rehearsal.

"Hey, that sounded great!" She said as she took her coat and boots off, throwing her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, how was rehearsal today?" he asked as she flopped on the chair across from him.

"Draining, we did a complete run through and I don't think I've ever been this tired." She said curling up in the chair. "Thank you by the way, for what you said during breakfast."

"Anytime," He smiled, playing with his guitar pick.

She twirled her hair in her fingers, searching for something to say, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked

Rachel smiled, "Have you ever seen Funny Girl?"

He should've seen that one coming. "Didn't you just rehearse that musical all day?"

"So? It's a classic, there will never be a time I won't feel like watching it," She said grabbing the DVD from the shelf and putting it in the DVD player.

"How much time do we have before the lovers return?" He didn't have a clue when they'd come back, it was hard enough keeping track of his own schedule, let alone four others.

"Kurt is taking Blaine out to callbacks for the night and Santana and Dani are working the night shift at the diner, thank god." She said taking a seat beside him, "You ready?" He nodded and she pressed play. Fanny Brice appeared on the screen but she looked over at Sam who was already engrossed in the movie. She smiled and leaned into his side, her head falling on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. They stayed like that, watching the movie with pure contentment just thankful that they were listening to Broadway tunes this time instead of bedroom moves.


End file.
